DragonSlayer
by Asezuna
Summary: People hate dragons. That's a fact. What will now Ichigo Kurosaki, a black dragon do when fate forces him to travel with Rukia Kuchiki, a dragon slayer?
1. Chapter 1

_ People hate dragons. That's a fact._

_It wasn't always like that. In the very beginning, they respected them for their wisdom and the power they held. The dragons showed the same kind of respect for the curiosity of the human kind, which has always been seeking answers. But it had all changed when a king, whose name is lost in the time, decided that they are nothing else but mindless beasts, their actions based on pure insicts._

_ So the dragons had to run. They had to hide in the deepest caves and in the highest mountains to not be found until they won't found out how to mask themselves before the humans._

_ This question was solved later on, too. Nowdays, dragons are walking in the streets of the cities, laughing at jokes with their human friends, in the shape of a man, woman, or child._

_ Of course, not all of them gave up their pride as a dragon. But they can never be seen. They're still hiding at different places of the world, waiting for the time when it's their turn again._

_ As the time went on different groups were formed to hunt down the remaining dragons and other creatures. Later on, they melted into one, called "The Tirtheen Guardian Division". Their center is in the capital, Rukongai, leaded by Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. The members are shattered in the world, protecting the cities and villages from demons, dark creatures and the revenge-seeking dragons..._

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ichi-nii, I'm scared. What's going to happen father and Karin?" weeped a young brunette girl, while holding on her brother's shirt tightly. He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry. That old goat has much more power than he likes to show. And I don't think he would let anything happen to Karin."

"But how? How did they find it out?"

"That's a good question, Yuzu. I would like to know that as well." He frowned as he looked over his shoulder. _This __t__ak__es__ too much time_... "Listen, I'll leave alone for a while. Hide well. If we do not come back within an hour, or somebody finds you, just run away, okay?"

"Can't I?"

"No. We don't want to attract much more attention than we already did, right?"

"Yeah..." The girl sniffed.

"You won't get away, you damned dragon!" yelled one of the villagers. Isshin turned towards him.

"Interesting. You did not speak that way when I healed your legs and your wife's arm." There was sadness in his voice.

"That does not matter now!"

"Then what does?"

"That... You're a dragon!"

"Oh, yeah... Almost forgot about that. So I'm a creature of the darkness, controlled by insicts and the desire to kill. Do I look like that?"

"No, but you're still one. And all of them must die!"

"I was afraid, you would say that. But unfortunately for you, I do not wish to die anytime soon, and neither can I let you to kill my daughter... I promise, it won't hurt. Too much." The villagers attacked at once. Somehow Isshin managed to avoid every sharp or pointy objects. He raised his hand, and flicked one of the men with his pinky. Poor thing flew quite a few meters, before crashing into the wall of a house.

"Karin, my dear, are you all right? Daddy's coming to get you, so don't be scared!"

"Like hell I'm scared!"

"That's my girl!" he yelled as he grabbed a sword and actually melted it. The woman yelped and took a step back.

"There is the other freak!" shrieked somebody. Isshin followed their gaze, and almost facepalmed. Didn't he told his idiot of a son to grab Yuzu and run as far as he can, or did he?

"Hey, there! Mind if I join?" shouted the boy to his father, but he immediately found himself under at least ten men.

"Get... Off... ME!" he roared and showed the villagers down.

"Idiot! Why are you here?"

"I thought you might use some help."

"You are no help but a nuisance!"

"I'll take that as a 'your help is gratefully accepted"," he said as he avoided a spear. The older shook his head. Where did his son inherited this attitude of his from? Not from him, for sure. Okkaaay... Maybe from him.

"It's nice to listen to your chity-chat, but would somebody get me out of here finally?" asked the black haired girl.

"Just a moment Karin!"

"The dragon hunters!" yelled a woman. Ichigo turned.

"That's just great," he grimaced. He rushed towards his sister, kicked a man in the stomach and quickly cut her ropes.

"Took you a while."

"I would be satisfied with a simple thanks, too."

"He's showing his real form!" they both turned towards the crowd. Their father was kneeling in a magical circle, his skin changing into diamond-hard scales. Just how in the frozen hell did they manage to get him? Then he noticed as other hunters were running towards them. He silently swore.

Something blew up, and some humans were literally knocked down from their legs thanks to a long, snake like tail.

"Now!" yelled the leader of the hunters, as he raised his scythes, ready to attack, just to meet the black blade of Ichigo's. Karin quickly climbed up onto their father's neck, who lowered it to make the procedure easier.

"You're the other one," he murmured.

"Yeah, so what if I am? Heyyy! That was hot!" he shouted at his father, after his fire almost burned him alive. Not like he would die from it, but still...

"_You deserved it. And you know I'm right, 'cause I always am._"

"Yeah, whatever." He showed away the scythes of the leader, then put his left hand in front of him. "Stop. We did not want this. All we want is to leave in peace."

"What does a dragon know about peace? The only thing they know is how to kill."

"Well, if they thaught that to you, that's sad. But we'll leave either in peace, either in a bloodbath. It's only up to you."

"Neither of that will happen." He swung the scythe in his left arm, distracting the boy, while he threw the other one with him. Ichigo hissed as the blade cut into his right side.

"Transform. You have no chance in this shape of yours."

"Thanks for pointing that out, but no, I'm not that musch of an idiot yet." He swung his sword, but the man avoided it. The dragon beside them roared and sent another wave of fire towards the villagers as they came nearer. The two fighters took a traditional battle stance before their blades met again.

"I am the lieutenant of Squad Nine. You still think you can win?" said the dark haired. The orangehead grinned.

"You're not a captain? Then you are a piece of meat."

"I see. So you think I'm not a challenge to you."

"You can take that this way, too." But before he could attack again, his father's tail wrapped around his ankle, then he only realized that he is in the air, and several sharp objects are flying towards them. He was pulled on the left, as Isshin started circling. He let out a yell of surprise as blue energy missed him only with a few inches.

"Hey! Hey! Put me down, you idiot! Or you wanna kill me! OLD GOAT! DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME?"He qulickly grabbed his father's tail (_For dirty minded readers: no, not that which makes a man man.) _and started climbing towards his back.

"Ichi-nii!" said Karin as he reached her hand towards him, just when their father made a backflip in the mid-air. She quickly grabbed anything that she could, which was two bigger spikes on their father's back.

"Karin! Go back!"

"You think I can?" scowled the girl, holding on for dear life. She silently cursed the moment when she decided to help her brother up. She looked up. "Okay dad, you can slow down now! They're not following us anymore!"

The dragon let out a sigh and started flying towards the ground. A few minutes later he was standing in front of them in all his... Ehm... Glory.

"Seriously, put on some clothes," said the girl, and put her hands in front of her eyes.

"Okay, but..."

"You can't get away with 'I did not brought any' this time. Because I did," said his son. With that he threw a little bag into his father's grinning face.

"Okay, where is my other sweet daughter? Where did you leave her, you disgrace of a son?"

"At a more-less safe place, unlike you would. About five kilometres away from here. Coming to think of it, we should go. They'll probably start to chase us as soon as they can."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yuzu drew her breath in, as a tall man with the number sixty-nine tattoed on his face walked past the tree she was hiding in, and then disappeared in the distance.

"Hello, there lil' dragon!" She looked up in terror. A huge bear-like man was standing in front of her holding an axe. "Seems like they've left you alone, didn't they?" He licked his lips. "I guess I could play a bit with you before cutting those nice neck of yourse. What d' ya think?"

"I think that you should step away from my sister. Now." The man turned, so now Yuzu could see too who is - or rather who are - standing beshind him. It was her frowning and angry father, her also frowning sister, and a very, very pissed of older brother.

"You... Don't you disgusting scum dare to think that you have the right to speak with me like that!" He raised his axe and rushed towards the younger male, but was stopped by Isshins hand. Which a second later went right through his lungs.

"You..."

"I'm sorry. But you have threatened my daughter." He pulled his hand out and the dying man fell onto the ground.

"What the hell, goat-face? Threatened your daughter? Am I not your kid also?"

"But you can take care of yourself, unlike my Sweeties. AUGH! Karin! Why did you hit daddy?"

"Ichi-nii! Karin! Dad!" yelled Yuzu.

"Yuzuuu, my dearest daughter! Daddy was so worried!" he started running towards her, but the black haired girl grabbed his shirt.

"Couldn't you two be a little bit louder? We do not have more than enough hunters on our heels at all."

"She's right. They're close," said Ichigo after he smelled into the air. "And they also brought a griffin and an unicorn with them."

"I still don't get it. We aren't Hollows after all, for goodness' sake!" rubbed his forehead the teenage dragon.

"You're worrying about it too much, Ichigo."

"I said I don't get it, and not that I'm worried."

"Yes, but the fact that you can't understand something makes you worried."

"... True. But I still don't want to be hunted down like an animal."

"Son, we are not animals. Nothing that is breathing is an animal, but a living thing."

"Save for Hollows. They aren't exactly alive anymore," said Karin.

"Yes, but even they cannot be considered as animals since once they have been alive."

"Too bad that humans don't understand it," said the orangehaired.

"Yeah. Now lift up that butt of yours and get something to eat for us!"

"Eeeehhh?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

_**Mmmh, short chapter, short chapter...**_

_** I've written this one ages ago and later on forgotten about it... Anyways, I'm planning to continue it, but I still don't know how.**_

_** All of my A:TLA fics are closed down for an unsure time. I still love it, but I'm not into that so much anymore... (But Mai still rocks!)**_

_** Also here are the dragon types that'll possibly appear in the story:**_

_**-Black: beholds the power of fire and energy. They're said to be the wildest among the Dragon Slayers. Only the female ones horns points backwards, the males have horns that points forward. They do not have whiskers. Their eyes are yellow/golden. They have spikes through their neck and back and a pair on their wings.**_

_**-White: their power is to manipulate ice/snow. They can turn water into ice. Their horns are pointing backwards, though it is rare for a male to have horns. They do not have wings. They have a mane running from their neck till the end of their tail, along their spine. Their eyecolor is usually blue, rarely purple, sometimes mismatched.**_

_**-Blue: they have the power to control/boil any types of water. They have longer head then the other dragons usually do, web between their fingers and smaller but more fangs than most dragons. Eyecolor - deep sea-blue or green. The females usually have darker blue mane than their scales color is.**_

_**-Red: almost as wild as a black one, but it likes to fight more. Also has the power to create/manipulate fire. They have spikes growing out from their chin and along their spine. Their claws are the sharpest of any kind, and their jaws are very - and I mean very strong.**_

_**- Green: they are able to "bend" rocks and earth to their will. They can hear the word of the flowers and other plants. (They call them the Silent Ones.) It is also rumoured that they have the ability to heal. Some of them can spit venom, though that is rare.**_

_** People would think that the water type would not have wings right? :D But they can also use them to swim. The white ones do not have wings because they somehow has to lessen the heat loss. Though how can they still fly is still a mistery.**_

_** Also, the Kurosaki family may have acted a little bit strange when Isshin killed the guy. But they're already used to that. **_


	2. Chapter 2

"Still not good enough. Your stance is too low. Do it again." Rukia bent onto her knees, gasping. It was late in the afternoon - it could've even be beautiful as the sun slowly started to go down behind the mountains, if this annoying old man would've left her alone. Too low, too high... For god's sake, she has already broke that wooden thing apart, so it means that the "attack" was succesful, right?

"Did you hear what I said to you, Kuchiki?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then why aren't you doing it?"

"Because... I think I may have reached my limits, Sir."

"Do it again! What do you think what would Lord Kuchiki say if he would find out that his sister stops training just because she is a bit tired?"

Rukia bit her tongue to not say anything that she'd regret later on. The man had already made her do it thousands of times - literally, she was counting - and yet he wasn't satisfied. She didn't even have a break, yet he was talking like she would've done nothing but sitting and painting her nails. He was so different from Kaien-dono...

"_Don't think about him. It can only hurt you,_" she slapped herself mentally. But at least her mentor died a death which didn't bring shame onto his family.

"I say it last time: again."

"Yes, Sir."

"How did the training go, Rukia?" asked her brother, Byakuya suddenly. She looked up from her bowl. It was rare when her brother was concerned about things like this.

"Oh, well... It went fine, I guess..."

"Great. You will go out with a team tomorrow."

"Wha-what?"

"They've spotted a young chimera near the next village. Usually of course not a team of unranked officers would go out for a chimera, but all the others are away. So get ready for tomorrow, since there will be new officers from the eleventh and second division, too." She gulped. Eleventh and second?

"Y-yes." Her brother stood up and prepared to leave. When he was in the doorway, he turned.

"One more thing: Ukitake chose you as the leader of the team."

With that he left his dumbfounded sister in a complete shock.

The sun, which has rose in the colors of blood and orange, found Rukia already awake. She had barely have any sleep. Her, as a leader of a team so suddenly?

She stepped over to one of the many windows of the Kuchiki manor and looked out at the forest.

"Hey," somebody kicked her lightly. She jumped.

"Re-renji! What are you doing here so early?"

"I should ask the same from you."

"I live here, dumbass."

"True. To be honest I just wanted to congratulate to you. Captain Kuchiki told me about it."

"You wanted to congratulate. At this time?"

"Well, I've also been asked to bring a few things for the Captain by Lieutenant Nemu," he lifted a bag.

"Once again: at this time?"

"Do you have any problems with it?"

"Yes, I do, for example..."

"Anyways," cut her monolog Renji before it could begin, "Try to not mess this up. Probably it is your chance to show that you're anywhere close to my level."

"Idiot! I'm already above your level!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he turned away. "But really, be careful, 'kay? Bye."

"Oookaay," Rukia nervously scratched her neck. "So for those who don't know me, my name is Kuchiki Rukia..." The group immediately started speaking at once.

"The sister of the captain of the sixth division? The one who has a look on his face like something has been showed up into his ass?"

"Yeah, it's her. She's even smaller than I've expected."

"And she is also an unranked officer, why did they chose her as the leader? Plenty of ranked officers stayed here from fifteenth seat to twentieth..."

"Okay, everybody, SILENCE!" roared the girl, her spiritual energy suddenly grew. Well, it wasn't like she had that much of spiritual energy, but more for sure than _all _of the idiots here. "I don't know either why do I have to lead this team right now other than there is a chimera in the first village of district fifty-seven. But if things happened this way, let's try to work together, okay? Without insulting me, my brother, or anyone else. Do we understand each other?"

Some people murmured something under their nose.

"I said; do we understand each other?"

"Yes," said the group together.

"Good. Now the portal will be open within around three minutes, until then I'd like each of you to introduce him or herself... Starting with... You!" She pointed at a girly looking boy. The said male yelped.

"Where have you seen it last time?" asked Shirako, a female slayer. The leader of the village gave a dry laugh.

"We haven't seen it since the first time - we only found the corpses of those who saw it and it's footprints."

"I see," nodded Kuchiki. "It seems like that we have to find it without any traces then..."

"Seems to be so, Miss."

"Okay, everybody come here!" yelled the petite female. "We'll look for it in groups - if you've found it, do not play the hero by trying to kill it. You've got no chance, so send a Messenger Butterfly.

"Why not a Hell Moth?"

"Hell moths are used if the distance is very long, or the message have to be delivered very, very fast, idiot. Also, they're harder to summon, and the message takes more time to tkae in," said a young looking man.

"Yeah, and what are we supposed to do until it finds you? Pray that it can't smell us?"

"The fact that the butterflies are not as fast as the moths are does not make them slow. About the second part: yeah, something like that. Try to not be noticed by it, and even if it does and tries to escape do everything to stop it until we can get there."

"And if it decides not to escape but to attack?"

"Pray that we'll be there in time."

"I just don't understand one thing. Why aren't we going all at once?"

"Because it takes more time to find it, also, ten people makes more sound than two or three."

"And then I was like "and then what? Should I now be wet?" How can they be like that? I swear to you, it was the.."

"It's a nice story, but let me remind you that we are slayers on a hunt. Possibly for a wounded chimera, from the blood we've found. So try to be in silence a bit, ok?"

The other female did not answer. Rukia sighed.

"Good." Really, she could understand now why nobody from her division - the seventh - wanted to be with her.

"Hey."

"What did I say about being silent?"

"But isn't that a Messenger Butterfly?"

"What?" She was right - the insect was flying towards them, and a second later landed on Rukia's head.

_Kuchiki-san, we have found the chimera. Asahi and Takeyama are already fighting it, so please, hurry!_

The smaller woman hissed.

"Damn. Let's go, Jirien!"

"Yes!" The two immediately started running, following the small creature. Soon they could both hear the battle cries and the howls of the beast.

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Sango!"

The brunette woman and her own group, two men caught with them up quickly. All of them pulled out their swords, since they were only a few meters away from the battlefield.

Only Takeyama was standing by then. The one who sent the message, Shirako's twin brother, Kuroasa was lying on the ground, covered by blood. Asahi on the other hand...

"He is dead," whispered the brown haired woman.

"You two take care of Kuroasa! Sango, Niyoru! Let's do it!"

The three surrounded the chimera. It's snake tail hissed, why his lion head was growling dangerously. It has opened it's mouth...

"Acid! Nobody said it can spit acid!" hissed Sango at the smell of the liquid that left the creature's mouth.

"Because nobody knew!" Rukia lifted her hand and shot a weaker binding spell at the animal, which missed. The thing roared and jumped towards her, it's jaws shut closed with only a few inches away from her. She jumped backwards, only to meet the things claws. They clashed with her sword accompanied by metallic noises.

"_How did it get behind me?_"

By now Sango was already on the top of the beast, her sword pierced through it's neck. The creature howled in pain and leaped over Rukia. Sango let go of her sword.

"Way of destruction, No. 4! Byakurai!" White energy flashed, but missed. The thing was gone again.

"Behind you!" The woman turned, her eyes wide, then ducked on insict.

"Way of destruction, No. 33! Sokatsui!" yelled Rukia. The animal now had no chance of avoiding - the blast of energy tore out a big piece from it's back. It gave an unearthly scream.

"Niyoru! Now is the chance!"

"Okay!" The male jumped, his sword flashed in his hands, but the blate met nothing again but air.

"Kuchiki-san!" yelled Shirako who has arrived just now. Rukia turned to see the lion/goat/snake hybrid almost flying towards her...

Her blade pierced the beast right in the heart. It's fangs missed her head only with a centimeter, but her shoulder started blooding heavily as the chimera's jaws closed onto it.

Something flashed.

Ichigo was only a few meters away from the deer. He grinned. It can't escape now, except if a lightning does not comes from the sky in this very moment.

Not quite, but it did.

He flew back quite a length from the force of the air. He sat up, cursing as he heard the deer ran away as fast as it could. He looked up. At the very place where the deer stood previously, now there was a girl and a... Chimera? His eyes grew wide before he narrowed them again.

"You've chased away my dinner. It's not nice you know that?"

She turned her eyes towards him. Then fainted. He facepalmed. Oh, for the love of the...

Well, she'd do it just as well for dinner, wouldn't she?

Nah. He gave up eating humans a long, _long_ time ago.

But then what was he supposed to do now?

-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Yeah, Byakuya is a bit out of character... I do not know how to write him.**_

_**He was against to make Rukia the leader of a whole team, even if it was one made of unranked officers. But in this situation Ukitake had the last and deciding word.**_

_**There are ten people in her team: four women (with her) and six men. Why did they need so many people for a single chimera? Because they are unranked, so they're supposed to be weak. (Even if Rukia, Sango and Takeyama aren't.) **_

_**It'd have been better if she kept together the group, but that way, it would've taken much longer time to find the chimera.**_

_**And I have to apologize, too. I'm not good at writing fight scenes.**_

_**Oh, by the way do you know Sango from Inuyasha? Well, she is **_**this****_ Sango! I hope that I'll be able to write her at least once more... Well, that is totally depending on me, right?_**

_**And I should be learning History...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ruki felt cold. She was on a frozen plain, which was surrounded by high snow-covered mountains. Something glowed in the distance, so she started walking towards it. But with every step she took the light seemed to move further, too. She started running. The thing became also faster.

"Wait!" she shouted. The light did not stop. By now her left side felt like it was on fire, and the right almost completely went numb.

She opened her eyes, and the starry sky welcomed her. The red - orange light of fire was playing on the trees.

"Oh, good. You're awake." She immediately jumped up, not caring about the pain that flashed through her right shoulder. She grabbed her sword - well, at least she wanted to. She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the orange haired teen sitting across her. He just threw another piece of wood into the campfire. And her precious sword stood behind him, next to a tree.

"I don't think that it is good for you to jump around in that condition. Though the chimera missed your head, it still..."

"Who are you?" asked the girl in a demanding tone. "What are you doing here? Are you a fire demon?"

"Hey, only one question at once. First of all: I'm the one who saved you from bleeding to death. Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you. I was hunting, when you appeared out of the nothing and chased my prey away. And why, of all things, would I be a fire demon? I don't get it."

"No humans have hair with that colour." she said, while pointing at his head. He gave a laugh, but there was no happiness in his voice.

"You know that pointing is a rude think to do, do you? And I think there isn't anybody who could say which hair colour is allowed to have for one and which isn't."

"Are you a demon, then?" she hissed. The pain slowly started to fade away, but it still was powerfull enough to make her not know patience..The male sighed.

"You are really... Eh, no, I'm not a demon." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Then _what_ are you?"

"What makes you think that I'm anything but a human?"

"It's obvious. Your energy."

"Umm, sorry?"

"Your energy is darker than which any human is allowed to have. Even the worst people, who are rotten totally in the inside don't have this kind of energy. And since it seems like that you suck at hiding it, but instead let it flow all out, people can easely tell that what you are not. A human. So stop fooling around, and tell me what are you?" The other grinned.

"Make me."

The girl did not hesitate - she immediately lifted her hand, one finger pointing towards the orangehaired.

"Way of destruction, No.4! Byakurai!" Electricity left her fingertip - the boy barely had time to avoid. At the same place where he was standing just a second ago, there was a burnt place on the earth.

"Woah! You do not like to waste your time, do you?"

"Way of bindig No.13! Renhira!" A lotus arose from the ground, it's petals shut closed, but the orangehead has already jumped away.

"Way of destruction, No.73! Soren Soukatsui!"

"Hey, that one could've killed me if I couldn't avoid it!" yelled the male, as the blue energy barely missed him.

"That would be my goal," she said. The boy turned in the mid-air. Black energy flashed out of his palm and Rukia was now pinned to the earth. She cursed silently.

"You know, if it were my sisters, they'd already be washing ther mouths. That's the only thing that my dad really is strict about."

"Who cares? Let me go, monster!"

"Do I look like a monster to you?"

"Not _yet_," she grinned like crazy. That was the moment when he saw the small "stream" of energy flowing out of her fingers, towards her sword, then to the other four metallic objects which he did not noticed. He wanted jump, but couldn't. Why couldn't he move?

"_In the name of the Azure Skies above the Sea of the Silver Sanctuary_..."

"_**Shit**_," he thought. "_**Just not this**_."

"_By all rights that the Wings of the East hold..._" Pain flashed through his body. Red energy crossed the white one.

"_And with the blade of the High Priestess in my hand, I fly high to tear down the seven skins of the inferno_! Morasudo No. 80! Shiroi fukumen!" Something exploded. Rukia quickly pulled up her arm to protect her eyes from the wind and the dust. Suddenly she felt dizzy from the energy loss. She let her hand down. In the middle of the circle there stood a black dragon, it's piercing yellow eyes looking at her. A deep growl escaped from his throat.

"I must have the crappiest luck in history," she tought.

What she didn't know that the male dragon was thinking about the exact same thing. To run straight into a slayer... Because even if he did have any doubts about it when she appeared with the chimera, they were long gone by now.

The girl stood up, her legs slightly shaking. Much to the other's surprise the sword flew straight into her hand. She unsheated it.

"_**Stop. You barely can stand.**_" Her eyes widened.

"You... You are..."

"_**A telepathic? Yeah. What do you think how dragons communicate while not in human form?**_"

She lifted her blade.

"How do I know that you're not going to attack me after I lower my guard?"

"_**Trust me.**_" She laughed.

"To trust... In a dragon? What do you think, that I'm crazy? To trust in a beast..."

A seconds later she was pinned to the earth by sharp greyish-coloured talons. The dragon growled.

"_**Unfortunately for **_**me**_**, I swore not to eat, and not even to kill humans but I might broke it, if you do not change your mind. Unfortunately for **_**you**_**, you can't even stand straight because your last spell drained a lot out of you. Oh, and by the way - does a toughtless beast sounds like this to you?**_" There was a moment of silence.

"No."

"_**Good. Now I'll let you stand up if you do not decide to attack me again. Do you promise?**_"

She murmured something.

"_**Sorry?**_"

"I said I promise."  
>"<em><strong>Very well<strong>_." He slowly pulled back his clawed paw. The girl sat up.

"_**You are strange**_."

"What? Why?"

"_**You attacked a black dragon. Alone**_."

"I'm a Slayer. Did you wait anything else?"

"_**Gratitude. After all, as I said, I was the one who tended your injuries**_."

"That's another subject."

"_**True**_." They sighed at once.

"Then? What're we going to do?"

"_**About what**_?"

"I'm a Slayer, you're a dragon. We should be, like, fighting 'till one of us dies."

"_**I told you I won't kill humans, even if they want to kill me. And I do not plan to die because of you so I suggest... Peace**_?"

She rolled her eyes.

-..-.-.-.

_Renhira: Lotus palm_

_Morasudo: way of revealing (or something like that) Yup, I added a new "way of..." to the other two. The level 99 spell could broke Aizen's illusion, since there are different types of revealing - the true form (like used in this one), the truth from a lie (low-level spells, with these casted on the speaker he can not tell lies) and the truth beneath the hypnosis. And such other things._

_Shiroi fukumen: White veil._

_The title of the story would be Dragon**/**Slayer. No idea why does it not display /. Oh, well.._

_Is it just me, or the chapters really do become less and less?_

_Characters are sometimes out of character. Sorry about that._


	4. Chapter 4

Renji ran past several barracks and showed away anybody who "dared" to cross his way. Finally, he stopped before a bigger house, quickly took his footwears down, then quickly crossed the few meters that had stood between him, and his captain's study. He stepped in without knocking. Byakuya looked up.

"Renji. What..."

"Rukia. Her team has arrived back just five minutes ago. According to Sango of the second division, their hunt was succesfull, but... One man died, two heavily, while three lightly injured another two unharmed and... Rukia is missing along with a member of the eleventh division."

"What does that mean?"

"That Rukia, your sister, is missing and nobody knows where she is, or where she could be, that's what it means!"

The captain looked at the redhead with narrowed eyes. A moment later he stood up.

"Hey, Captain, where are you going? Captain? Hey, Captain!"

The sun awakened the strange duo with warm golden-red light. Ichigo yawned - his jaws almost jumped out of their place - before shut his mouth again. Rukia rubbed her hand against her eyes, then looked at the dragon.

"So it wasn't a dream, then," she murmured to herself.

"_**What wasn't a dream?**_"

"I made a truce with a dragon."

"_**Oh, that? Yeah, you did.**_ _**By the way, I'm grateful that you did not try to kill me while I**__** was**__** asleep.**_"

"You're welcome? Besides, you know that your mouth smells terribly while you're a dragon?"

"_**Hey!**_"

"What? I was only telling the truth." He gave her a look and sighed.

"_**Umm. Could you turn around a bit?**__** Please?**_"

"What? Why?"

"_**I'd like to transform back, and dress up.**__"_

_"_A prude dragon. Hilarious."

"Sooo... Why are you following me?" asked a (by then) slightly annoyed Ichigo. He didn't have breakfast, because this... Midget jumped onto his neck when he was about to kill a rabbit. A rabbit, for goodness' sake! She eats meat too, right?

"I'm not following you. I'm simply going the same way as you."

"Yeah. Sure." Another half an hour passed like this, before he turned back.

"Listen, why don't you just open that fancy portal of the slayers, huh?" She gave him an icy look and crossed her arms.

"Believe me, if I could, I would. But unfortunately, I can't."

"And care to tell me why?"

"I'm... My allowance to open a portal has been retreated when I because of a mistake... Nevermind."

"What did you do?"

"I said nevermind!"

"You're the only reason why I'm hungry, you're dancing on my nerves and you say "nevermind"? If you've started the sentence, finish it!"

"I've managed to open one which lead into the men's bath. Because of a stupid mistake..."

"That's all?"

"Yes, why?"

"It sounds a pretty stupid reason." Rukia coffed.

"Not for those who've been shocked to them when suddenly blood splattered all over them."

"... Blood?"

"Yup. I've been fighting a hollow, and wanted to escape from it. I've really been a newbie back then. What I didn't notice at first that the hollow followed me. I started to fight it and well... You can imagine the rest." Ichigo looked amused.

"Ah, we will be there soon," he said. The girl looked up.

"Where exactly?"

"At the camp."

"A camp?"

"Yup. You know, where people usually..."

"I know what is a camp! But why did you come back here?"

"I left my family here."

"Your. Family."

"Yeah, why?"

Rukia paled. She was sure that she could take on Ichigo when it comes to that, but a whole group of dragons? No chance.

"_I should call for back-up,_" she thought, then almost facepalmed. She can't. They cannot summon either a Messager Butterfly or a Hell Moth after the success or fail has been reported, until the next job. And she was sure that Sango was back by now.

"What's wrong? What the... Why is nobody here?" After they stepped out of the bushes they could see an empty area, and a place covered by ashes, probably the remains of a campfire.

"Seems like they left," Rukia said.

"That's obvious they did! And those sneaky bastards were flying!"

"Look, they left a note," she said as picked up a piece of paper from a rock.

"_Son,_

_It's about time for you to leave the warmth of your family as a young dragon. __It was hard for daddy to decide this, but our departure is for the better, since you seemingly haven't felt the need yet. __Be careful and never play with two girls at once!__ Choose one and be loyal to her!_

_**Dad**_

_Ichi-nii,_

_We're sorry to leave like this. We know this is unfair. But daddy insisted to do so, therefore we had no choice, but follow him. __Hopefully we'll all meet again once. __Good luck!_

_**Yuzu and Karin**__"_

"I knew that it was his idea! Damnit! And by the way," he turned to her, scowling. "Letters usually meant to be personal you know."

"Does young dragons really leave their family? Forever?"asked the slayer. He shrugged.

"I guess some of them does. I've never really thought about it."

"That's sad."

"What?"

"To never see your family again... It's just sad. So what're you going to do now?"

"Who knows?"

"Aren't you going to search for them?" There was a moment of silence.

"Probably. But... They were the ones to leave, so... Should I?"

"Of course you should!"

"Then I guess I will."

"You say it like you don't really care."

"I do! It's just that it happened way too suddenly."

"Well, we should plan out what to do from now on..."

"What do you mean by we? You're going to wherever you live and I'm going on alone. Isn't that clear as day?"

"There are rainy and foggy days you know. And..." she grimaced. "I don't really know which way Rukongai is." The orangehaired looked at her in shock.

"No. Way." She crossed her arms.

"There. Is. You see, I've usually been out on a hunt under a seated officers comman, so I didn't have to care about it too much... Last time, before I met you, I had other people with me, besides a portal was supposed to be opened for us a day later. And as the chimera by some mysterious reasons managed to teleporte me here, I really am lost now."

"I... I see... But... Won't they send something like a search group after you, or something?"

"Probably. But there is a chance that they won't. I'm not sure about that, so I cannot sit on my ass waiting for the rescue team."

"Though that would suit you."  
>"What do you mean by that?" she asked icily.<p>

"Nothing, really. You're just so small that the role of a princess who is waiting to be rescued would suit you better than that of a slayer's."

"You little..."

"We should get going," said the male suddenly. "I say, let's take... That path!"

"Huh?" Ichigo rushed past her. "Hey, wait for me!"

"It's not my fault that your legs are so short! Auch! Are you crazy?" He grabbed his head where the stone landed on his head.

"I said wait for me!"

"Are you scared of being yourself?"

"The sun is setting. I sense plenty of dark energies in this forest besides yours, practically I'm alone, since we're travelling together by force, my shoulder still hurts, so I cannot handle my sword properly, so of course I am _a bit _scared!"

"You really think that I'd let them attack you?"

"You do not have a reason to even move your little finger for me."

"Actually, I do. You owe me for saving for life, so if you'd die on me, you couldn't return the favor."

"That's your only reason?"

"You can go with the hero-syndrome, too. I know I have it, I got that enough from my father and sister. But I prefer the previous reason."

Rukia glared.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just really can't imagine you saving one's life. I mean, in an actual fight. You are way tooooo..."

"Dark?"

"Grumpy is the word I was searching for. You act like everything is happening in this world just to make your life worse."

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

"It isn't!"

And it went on like that for hours.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.,,

_**Don't shoot me. Please. I know that it is not the best "fanfic chapter" of all times. Especally the end. My poor excuse of an excuse is that I've been sleepy nowdays.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Please."

Ichigo's eyes twitched.

"No."

"Pwetty pweeeaseee?"

"Make that a _double _no."

"But Ichigo!" Rukia waved a the sketchbook in front of his face. "It has Chappy on it!"

"Who cares? I, for example, for sure don't. Besides, I don't think you shouldn't have spent the money you've earned by hunting down that crazy griffin on _other_ unnecessary things! Do not expect me to buy things to you from _my _money!"

"They are not unnecessary!"

"Oh, really?" snorted the dragon, pulling a piece of paper out of the bag he was carrying. "And then would you tell me what is so important in a poster about a freaking rabbit?! I think you mistook me for a horse!"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I did..."

"Ehmm..."

"What?!" they shouted at the poor merchant at once.

"Would you... Pay for the apples and the bread, please?" 

-.-.-.O.o.-.-.- 

Ichigo barely could fight his growing anger. The Slayer was good at ticking him off more than anything or anybody else before - except maybe for his father. In the end he bought that ridiculous item for the girl - had he not done so, he'd still be listening to her complaining. At least it silenced her for the time being.

He never knew that Slayers could be anything like this. When he was a cub, every story he heard from older dragons, or other intelligent species, portrayed them as people who come and kill you without mercy, if you don't kill them first. They had no heart, soul, or whatsover. This kind of description fitted the ones that chased him and his family away from the last, and every other village - but would be anything but true in this case.

"How does it look?" asked Rukia as she showed him the picture she had drawn. It took less than a second for Ichigo to come to a conclusion.

"Terrible. Like the one before this."

"You are horrible, you know that?"

"So are your drawings." The girl rolled her eyes then turned to a boiling pot of water. The dragon sighed as he leaned back to a dead tree's branch. They had been travelling together for about two and a half weeks now, and not a single searching party come across them. They don't even care about their own people's safety and well being, nonethless a noble's?

Truth to be told, he was used to the girl's presence now. He did not even want to admit for himself, but a part of him would miss her, once they're close enough to Seiretei for her to finally go home.

"Here," said Rukia pushing a cup of green tea under his nose.

He was never the one who gave his life for this liquid, and probably never will be. Especially if she was the one who made it. He only drank worse once in his life, when one of his friends put _salt_ into it, just to make it more interesting. So as soon as she turned her back at him, he spilled it out over his shoulder.

"You finished already?"

"Yes. The taste was very... Unique?"

"Oh, good," she sighed. "Everybody says that although I'm talented at cooking and baking, I shouldn't be let close to teapots."

The orangehead decided that it'd be wiser to remain silent. He liked to be alive, thank you very much.

"What are you planning to do next?"

"We'll visit one of my friends. Probably he has an idea wich way to go in order to get you into Seiretei."

"A friend? What is he like?" Ichigo grinned.

"You'll see."

"Oh, joy..."

-.-.-.O.o.-.-.-

"Ahh, good afternoon! What can a lowly merchant do for you, Mister Kurosaki?" asked the blonde man. Rukia was stunned by the shop - you could find everything there, starting from the simple humand candies until the creams that could cure a griffin's beak-mildew.

"Save that for somebody else, Urahara. You know what do I need."

"The usual?" The orangehead gave a nod. The shopkeeper looked up, noticing the small girl just now.

"Oh, my bad! I haven't noticed that we have another customer! My name is Urahara Kisuke. What can I do for you?"

"Umm... Actually.."

"Leave her alone."

"Protective, are we? Well, all right, after all, we do not want any customer, or customer-to-be feel bad here."

"Cut it out." The blonde grinned.

"Ururu! Is the pack of Mr. Kurosaki's ready?"

"Ah... Yes!"

"Okay, so one package of aid, a bottle of dead scale remover, plus a scaleblight one, a pair of talon-sharpeners for the just in case situations, a small box of..." Ichigo grew redder and redder as the list went on due to the fact that Rukia seemingly barely could contain the laughter that was ready to broke out of her anytime soon.

"Might my eyes deceive me, or that is really Ichigo, Kisuke?" asked suddenly a male voice. The slayer turned, slightly startled, but saw nobody. The owner of the voice sighed.

"Down here..."

"You're... A cat..."

"Yes, I am."

"But you're talking... That means you are a _were_-cat... And you've a male voice... So you're a female!" The feline gave her a kitty-ish grin, before looking at her companion.

"She's sharper than you are, Ichigo."

"Shut it. She's a slayer, so she has to know unlike me."

"But you are a dragon, so it you should know it as well. A slayer, huh?" The cat turned to her. "Is Byakuya is your relative by any chance?"

"Y... Yes, but how do you know?"

"Your hair. But it really is a rare when Ichigo brings a friend with himself to us, not mentioning a _girl_ friend!"

"She is not my friend." The cat's eyes shone with amusement.

"Oh! Your Destined One, then?"

"She is not!" he protested, but became somewhat redder (if possible).

"Coming to think of it, Ishida visited a few days ago."

"So?"

"He said that your father and sisters had been with them for a day or two. He was interested why didn't you come with them."

"Did he say which way were they going?"

"Ummm... Nope!"

"That's not too much help." The shopkeeper grinned.

"Then, is this all, or do you need something else?"

"A map."

"A map?"

"Yeah. I kind of promised her to take her back to Seiretei."

"Hoo? I don't remember you doing that to anybody else whom you did not like! That would mean that you do consider her as a friend, or hoping to become something more."

"I'm begging you, Yoruichi, and spare us from your overactive imagination," growled the dragon.

"Is there anything else you want me to spare you from?" asked the cat in a playful tone. "I told, you, I can do that for you anytime I want."

Ichigo reached the shade from where he couldn't turn any darker red.

"Mr. Kurosaki, just one warning... If you can do it, do not go towards the Northern Forest. They say that people are disappearing there nowadays, be that a dragon or a normal human. Along with the main roads. It might be some witch's curse, but all of them are leading straight into the forest."

"But... If we do not use the main road, how are we gonna get to Seiretei?"

"Did I, or did I not buy a map?" asked the orangehead, shaking the said piece of paper before her eyes.

"Yes, but the only other way leads through the Forest of Wolves which is extremely dangerous! Even for the Slayers!"

"If Urahara is right, which unfortunately happens a lot," the blonde grinned at this, "then in the Northern Forest we'd have to worry about more than wolves."  
>-.-.-.O.o.-.-.-<br>_I'm sorry, so sorry. __Due to suddenly forgetting what do I wanted to do in the story (I usually have the endings and the beginnings, but never the middle of it) it took quite long to write even this. __And I'm far from being satisfied with this one.__...__ Shame on myself for posting something like this. *__headdesk__*_


	6. Chapter 6

After the strange duo's leaving in the morning left a strange silence in the shop. Too great silence, in Yoruichi's opinion. Strange how two youngsters can make your they vivid, even if you couldn't be considered old, yourself, in every were-being, dragon, gripphon, fairy and similar thing's opinion.

Suddenly Kisuke next to her almost coughed the tea into her face.

"What did you realise suddenly?" she asked.

"Tell me... Did he really call her Rukia? Not Kuchiki, or something?"

"Yes, he indeed called her Rukia. And vice-versa."

The shopkeeper sighed.

"Isshin, my friend, you've things coming you wouldn't even except..."

The female grinned at him.

"Told so, didn't I?"

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

"I do not think that we're going in the right way."

"We do. We have learnt map reading on the Academy, in cases like this."

"Really? In that case, why couldn't you go home? I remember something like "_I have no idea of where it is"_."

"I didn't have a map."

"That means I can leave you alone?"

"No. You've promised me to help get back to Seiretei."

"Yeah. Right. Well... I still don't think that this is the right way."

"And why exactly is that?"

"Do you think that there are snows like this in the south? At late springtime?" asked the dragon, shaking the snow off his left boot. Only to get re-wrapped in the white frozen substance at the next step. He scowled.

"But that would mean we're going straight towards the Northern Forest! And I'm sure we aren't! Except if..." She looked at the map. Back to the suddenly white-haired Ichigo, due to the ice that froze onto his hair, then at the map again. Then she turned it. "Oh. I've held it in the wrong way."

The dragon found himself falling onto his back in shock.

"Tell me that you're joking," he mumbled into the snow that somehow found it's way onto his face.

"Am not?"

"You have held it upside down the whole week?"

"Hey! Do not make me the only one responsible for this! You could've read the map too, or better yet, transform and then we'd get into Seiretei sooner!"

"I'm a dragon, not a horse," he informed the girl, "Besides, do you think that there is no reason why I don't transform?"

"Yeah, I do, after all you said that your father and sisters flew away! I do not think that you couldn't do the same! Besides, I've already seen you in your true form!"

"Your little trick made me lose my grasp on the technique!"

She scowled at him.

"Okay, maybe it did, but it still not answers why won't you do it?"

"Reason number one: I do not want any of your men on my trail like a hound. Believe me, if a dragon makes a slip, it's almost hundred percent sure that one of yours will be there sooner or later. It's not fun running for your life, you know that?"

"You could just kill them."

"Yes, because that wasn't the reason why we almost gone extinct," snorted the male.

"Point. And reason number two?"

"Reason number two?"

"You said, reason number one, so there has to be another one, too."

"That's difficult."

"Explain." Ichigo sighed.

"Well... When you're in human form, you sort of... Seal away most of your natural instinct. They're pressed back. Once you turn back, there is no telling whether they'll immediately broke out of their cage, or you can keep them on a leash."

"You didn't attack me though. More to that, other than that creepy mind-talking thingy, everything seemed to be fine."

"That was different."

"How so?" Ichigo shook his head.

"I didn't want to transform."

"Right," she crossed her arms. "So you're saying that there is a fifty percent chance that you'll try to attack me."

"Yes."

"But then there is still another fifty that you will not, right? Hey, what are you doing?" she asked the dragon, giving him a strange look.

"Banging my head against a tree. Why, what does it seem to be? I won't do it. End of story."

"Wait, I think, I found out your reason... If you'd transform, then practically you'd be naked and aahhh... But as I said, I've seen you transformed, and that means I've seen you kinda naked before and the only difference would be that I'd be sitting on you. More specifically, on your neck. _What_ are you doing once again?"

"Banging my head against a snowy rock. Why, what does it seems to be?" he said, his cheeks flushed more than they'd have to be from the cold. Rukia grinned. So she was right. _That_ was his reason. She clapped her hands together.

"Other topic - what do we have for dinner?"

"What do you mean by what? Those dried meat strips we bought from Urahara. They're in _your_ pack."

"What? There are no meat strips in my pack."

"They have to be. I remember that I told you to put them into your bag, because there is no spare space in mine... You don't mean that you haven't packed them, do you?"

"Well... I thought you were talking about something else so..."

"Oh, holy..." Ichigo shot a look upwards, clearly with the meaning of "_you like messing with me, don't you?_", then shook his head. He was too tired to even angry anymore..."Nevermind. Search through both packs for anything edible. I'm going hunting, and hope I'll catch something."

"Should I help you?"

"Get the fire started. _That_ would be some help."

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

She hated being alone.

It's not like that she couldn't stand it - but it was getting dark, growing even colder, and to lit the fire was next to impossible.

"Fine, be that way," she hissed at the pathetically smoking pieces of wood. "You wanted it. Hadou No. 31, Shakkahou!"

Well-directed red energy left her palm, and the magically created fire was flaring up and down happily within a second. At the remaining pieces of wood, as the nicely put campfire was mostly blown apart by the strength of the technique. Rukia sighed as she got up to collect them, before the fire would die out.

What she didn't notice were the two shiny black eyes of a tiny frame, that quickly turned around and ran into the opposite direction.

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

Ichigo could smell the fresh blood of the stag from four miles. It wasn't particularly hard to find the deer due to the red track it left behind.

And there it was - lying on the fresh snow, a pool of the life giving liquid growing around it. Still alive, but soon dead.

He'd recognise the other scent everywhere - direwolves. Or only one direwolf, since he doubted that if it would have been two, the deer would've managed to flee in order to live.

Not much longer.

The dragon unsheathed his sword and sliced the deer's neck apart with one clear swing. He even felt like the deer welcomed the death offered by him.

He sniffed into the air, trying to find out whether some other predator would want to fight him over the corpse.

Indeed, they wanted - some normal wolves, a northern fox and a mountain lion; but all of them had the sense to only want, not to really fight. Although... There were a few things that he couldn't really put anywhere.

He began slicing down the deer's legs, and a few extras, trying not to care about the growing bad feeling. He was a dragon, for goodness sake! One of the most powerful creatures that ever lived!

And then the deer disappeared in a red-black fog.

He blinked in surprise, still holding a bloody piece of meat.

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

Rukia growled as another branch almost slapped her in the face, like the fourth time now. She started to regret that she wandered off from the camp, but she was hellbent to find out what made these sounds. Especially in the darkening forest.

At first she heard them when throwing some more wood onto the fire, to keep it alive - and the there was the sound. _Leeeeeaveee this plaaaaaace_, it said, followed by coughs, roars, moans and so.

It was... Unnerving.

And there it was again. Her grip tightened around her sword's handle. Anything it was, if she could handle a chimera, she can handle this too.

_But you've head help with the chimera,_ whispered a tiny voice in her head.

_I also could handle Ichigo,_ she argued.

_Because he was taken by surprise. Besides, remember how it ended? Your life in his mercy._

Okay, the other her had a point. She was less confident now.

Rukia took a deep breath as she stepped out to the clearing, her eyes widening.

It was a small lion toy, standing with it's back to her, shouting into a hollow bole.

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

Ichigo definitely hated direwolves. Mostly the ones that could teleport.

Although... They weren't supposed to be able to do so.

And why did some of them fade from time to time?

He was very close to transform, but he would have no place to fight. And sure as hell he won't leave his prey here to the wolves.

The orangehead yelled out in pain as one of the beasts took hold of his leg, pressing it's sharp canines deep into the soft, human skin.

He could feel the energy shift in his body, urging him to let his instincts to take over his motions, but he fought the urge off, then swinged towards the direwolf with the handle's end, crashing it into the animal's skull.

He was free again.

_"That hurt!"_

_"Silence! I can't keep up the illusion with you distracting me!"_

Illusion?

He looked around at the growling wolves.

All - at least most of them - are only illusions?

He swiped some stray locks of hair from his eyes. Just an illusion? And he fell for it? That was humiliating.

He slashed towards one of the wolves that got too close.

_"He noticed it! He noticed it!"_

_"I said, silence! If he would've noticed it, he wouldn't repel their attacks, right? He'd come..."_

"Straight for you?" finished the question the male, as he sent his sword flying. Something screamed as Zangetsu struck into a tree. Most of the direwolves, save for one that clearly was scared, dissolved into thin air.

"Please don't kill us!" yelled the wolf. "Please don't kill us! We were just hungry! We could never really hurt anybody!"

"You idiot!" screeched a high pitched voice from somewhere below Zangetsu. Then the bushes started moving as a... Toy chicken crawled out from under them?

"What are you looking at? Have you never seen Tsukumogami?"

"You were the one that did the illusion right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ichigo turned to the wolf, that turned into a very ugly rabbit-like thing.

"And you're the one who transformed, so she could make many of the direwolves... But then there has to be a third."

"Excuse me, but what makes you think that there is a third?" asked the rabbit.

"Teleportating."

"And what if that was only an illusion?"

"I might suck at energy-reading, but from this close, even I can feel the difference."

"Leave, it Ririn; he already found it out," said a third voice, as a turtle toy walked towards them, than bowed.

"My name is Noba. She is Ririn, and he is Cloud. What is your name, sir?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," answered the dragon slightly shocked. The chicken was right - he has never seen a Tsukumogami before.

"Aaah!" shrieked Cloud. "A Kurosaki! A descendant of one of the oldest dragon clan! We're in trouble, we're in trouble, we're in trouble..."

"You _will _be if you do not shut up."

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

Damn, that Tsukomogami was _fast_. When it noticed her, it gave a shriek and started running. She had been chasing it ever since and was growing impatient.

"Stop!" she yelled, jumping over a dead tree. When in response it only ran faster, she growled.

"Bakudo No. 4! Hainawa!"

When the chain of light wrapped itself around the toy, it fell with a pathetic "squee". She stomped onto the lion.

"There you are. You can't run anymore."

"Please, don't kill me! Please, don't kill me! Pleasedon'tkillme, pleasedon'tkillme, pleasedon'tkillme..."

"Shut up! I'm not gonna kill you, I'm just interested that why were you trying to scare me to death?"

The plushie blinked.

Another thing Rukia didn't think that would be possible, even if she had seen things in her life.

"I thought you were the witch." Her eyes narrowed.

"A witch?"

-.-.-.-O.o-.-.-.-

_Tsukumogami is a type of spirit/demon(?) in the Japanese folklore. It is a spirit that comes into existence in objects of all types after the said object itself has been in existence for a hundred year, in another way, it comes alive and becomes self aware. That was the best I could think of the trio and Kon._

_Wooh, where did the direwolves come from? Well, the GoT rules!_

_I might be rewriting this chapter. Or not. I have yet to decide it._


End file.
